Currently, the solution for determination of an active or viable solar production area for a solar installation is slow and labor intensive. Because of this constraint, the design process for solar installations suffers in accuracy (e.g., in order to get to a finalized design, sometimes steps are done in a less thorough manner in the pursuit of speed) and refinement (e.g., in order to get to a finalized design, iterations are not performed), and the delays negatively impact a user's ability to optimize solar installations.